


Impulse Decisions

by ahhhhchoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhchoo/pseuds/ahhhhchoo
Summary: “Viktor was dramatic and loved attention, especially from Yuuri, so this was something that happened regularly. Although Yuuri found it cute and was usually more than willing to play along, today, after having hung out with their skater friends all weekend, he was feeling a bit devious.”Or: Viktor is feeling dramatic. Yuuri is feeling petty. Crack ensues.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Impulse Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2:30am right now as I’m posting this. I started writing this while watching Shrek on Nickelodeon (although that has nothing to do with this fanfic). I’m supposed to be sleeping. I’m getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow morning. I didn’t edit any of this. Send help.

It was absolutely ridiculous.

The ice show had gone amazingly well after the whole Chihoko incident was cleared up. Fans from all around the world came to see the skaters perform. The rink was completely booked and continued to see lots of business after the show, much to Yuuko’s delight.

Within the next few days, the skaters would be leaving Hasetsu, but for now, they were watching a movie together in the Katsuki’s living room. It had been a struggle to find a movie that was both 1) in English (the only language they all had in common, to varying degrees of fluency) and 2) they all agreed on. Eventually, however, they decided on some niche indie film, and it was only because Yurio it upon himself to grab the remote out of Yuuri’s hand and click on something random.

It should have been a nice, well-deserved break after all their hard work, as well as chance to hang out with friends that they usually couldn’t otherwise. However, there was one thing that was wrong.

Viktor was mad at Yuuri.

Well, he wasn’t  actually mad. Rather, he was  pretending to be mad. How could he truly still be upset with Yuuri after Yuuri clearly explained that Chihoko was not, in fact, an ex-lover, but a statue of a fish, and then stripped naked to join him on top of the most public monument in town?

No, Viktor was just playing so that Yuuri would coddle him. But for once, Yuuri wasn’t going to give in. He might have not won the Grand Prix, but he was fairly certain that he could win in this situation.

Currently, Viktor was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, refusing to cuddle with Yuuri even though the movie had already started. Yuuri knew what Viktor wanted him to do. Viktor wanted Yuuri to plead with him, to say that he misses Viktor when he’s so far away, all the way on the other end of the couch, and that he loves Viktor  so much and just can’t bear it and “please, Viktor, would you just come over here and cuddle with me,” as he goes over to Viktor and threads his hands through Viktor’s hair to try to coax Viktor into laying down with him. Yuuri knows all of this because Viktor was dramatic and loved attention, especially from Yuuri, so this was something that happened regularly. Although Yuuri found it cute and was usually more than willing to play along, today, after having hung out with their skater friends all weekend, he was feeling a bit devious.

Yuuri looked around the room. His first thoughts went to Phichit, since he was the one Yuuri was closest to. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Yuuri to cuddle with him, after all, they had done so many times back in Detroit. On second thought, however, that wasn’t what Yuuri wanted. It would be too expected, and Yuuri wanted to surprise Viktor.

So Phichit was out. Yuuri looked around the room again. He considered Chris, but no, that still wouldn’t be enough of a surprise. Maybe a bit more surprising than Phichit, but it was a natural second choice and therefore too obvious.

Yurio was not even in the question — he would never go along with it. Yuuri wasn’t sure what to make of Otabek, but he was definitely sure that Yurio wouldn’t let that one slide. That left Guang-Hong, Mickey, Sara, Minami, Seung Gil, Leo, Emil, Mila, Georgi...

“JJ!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Come cuddle with me!”

In the corner of his vision, he saw Viktor, who had looked away to glance at the movie, immediately snap back around to face him. Actually, everyone else had done the same thing, too. Yuuri tried not to let it bother him and stayed focused on JJ. With everyone looking at him, he layed back on the couch, opened his arms wide, and repeated what he had just said.

JJ, understandably, looked as caught off guard as everyone else. But when Yuuri repeated himself, JJ actually... grinned. Now, Yuuri hadn’t thought this far ahead; he had no idea how JJ would react. It wouldn’t be too far out there if JJ politely declined, or was even annoyed at the idea.

Nothing could prepare him for when JJ launched himself onto Yuuri, practically tackling him back into the couch cushions. Yuuri was a bit shocked, to say in the least, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around JJ’s back as JJ settled on top of him.

“Great, now I’m all set to watch the movie!” Yuuri chirped, ignoring the skaters’ startled looks. As an afterthought, he added, “Damn, JJ, this is actually really comfortable.”

Yuuri didn’t have to look to know that he had Viktor’s full attention. That in itself made Yuuri quite pleased with himself, although, to be honest, that wasn’t the only perk. He hadn’t been lying when he said that cuddling with JJ was comfortable — it really was, and surprisingly so. But why not? Cuddling with friends was perfectly normal, and JJ seemed to be on the same page, so Yuuri didn’t feel bad for enjoying it.

“What the fuck?” Yurio shouted.

“Shh, I’m trying to enjoy the movie,” Yuuri easily replied.

Phichit started laughing, and Yuuri noticed that he was — of course — holding his phone out, recording Yuuri and JJ. Phichit moved the phone to pan Viktor’s reaction.

Viktor looked taken aback. Perfect.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, directed toward his fiancé.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, then smoothed out his expressions with a relaxed, care-free smile. “Absolutely nothing.”

“What the fuck— you’re just gonna let Katsudon do that? With  JJ ?” Clearly Yurio wasn’t over it.

“Why not? What Yuuri chooses to do to entertain himself is none of my business.”

“What the fuck does that even  mean -“

“Language,” Viktor chided.

“Does this mean you’re going to get a divorce?” Minami fretted.

Viktor, apparently going back into drama queen mode, sank back until he was lying over the arm of the couch, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. “I hope not, what will become of the children? Chris, comfort me!”

“We don’t have children. We’re not even married,” Yuuri deadpanned. He watched as Chris patted Viktor’s forehead with a towel. It wasn’t one of the onsen’s towels, and Yuuri had no idea where it came from, but he chose not to ask.

“Oh, the betrayal!” Viktor exclaimed.

Yuuri held back a laugh. He was about to reply, when Seung-Gil spoke up, saying, “Will you guys stop being so loud?”

“Of course, my bad,” Yuuri conceded, “let’s all relax and watch the movie.”

Viktor, for whatever reason, stayed quiet, and nobody else really knew what to say, so they did exactly that.

The movie was actually pretty interesting, and Yuuri let himself get lost in it for a few minutes, until, “JJ, can you just sit up for a minute, I want to stretch out.”

“Of course!” JJ immediately replied. He got up, allowing Yuuri to turn onto his side, then settled back in behind Yuuri when it was clear that Yuuri was comfortable. JJ put his arm around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri shifted back against JJ’s chest.

“That’s a lot better, thanks.” Yuuri took a deep breath, easily relaxing in this new position. “You’re really good at this, especially compared to some others I’ve been with.” Yeah, it was a low blow, but Yuuri couldn’t resist. He stopped himself from looking to see Viktor’s reaction, however, not wanting to seem like he was purposely trying to rile Viktor up (even though that was the whole point).

“Thanks! Isabella says the same thing,” JJ replied.

“Well she’s very lucky to have you. She wouldn’t mind that I’m sharing you right now, would she?”

“Not at all. She likes when I hang out with my friends.”

“Good,” Yuuri said, placing his hand over JJ’s. Another cheap shot. Yuuri yawned, closing his eyes. “You don’t mind if I fall asleep, do you?” He kept his eyes closed. 

“That’s fine, I’ll watch over you.” JJ squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri couldn’t help but let a small smile slip out as he squeezed JJ’s hand back. JJ wasn’t stupid; he knew what was going on. He was playing along with Yuuri’s game, and Yuuri couldn’t be more pleased. Everything was going amazingly well.

He heard JJ inhale. “Yuuri, your hair smells so nice.” He released Yuuri’s hand to stroke Yuuri’s hair and damn did that feel good. Even better, Yuuri could practically hear Viktor’s teeth grinding. He was surprised that Viktor hadn’t given in yet.

Time to turn things up a notch. Yuuri leaned even further into JJ, then turned his head back so that he was looking into JJ’s eyes. He could feel JJ’s breath on his face, which should be gross, except that it actually smelled really good, like fresh mint. He was really close, even closer than Yuuri had intended. JJ’s face was little more than an inch away from his...

Should he? It would be low, for sure. Viktor might get genuinely upset with Yuuri, and it would be for good reason. Not to mention that JJ had a fiancée of his own, one that they had just been talking about.

But Yuuri had never been one to listen to rationality, and if JJ wanted to...

Thankfully, he didn’t have time to do anything rash. 

“Stop it!” Viktor shouted. “Yeblya— That’s enough! Stop!”

Yuuri jumped, almost kissing JJ by accident this time. Shit, that was Viktor’s “pissed off coach” voice.

Should he turn around? He almost didn’t want to.

JJ beat him to it. “What’s wrong, Viktor? We were just having some fun.”

Viktor let out a stream of curses in Russian, some of which Yuuri recognized from Yurio’s daily vocabulary, others of which he had never heard in his life.

So apparently Viktor was like, mad-mad. Again, shit.

Yuuri knew he had to face the consequences of his actions eventually, not to mention that all of the other skaters were undoubtedly watching, so he did the only thing he could do. He turned around.

Viktor was halfway across the couch, looking as though he had been about to reach out and grab Yuuri but stopped himself partway through the action. He looked pissed off, for sure, but he also looks unsettled, as though the thought that Yuuri might not be joking anymore had crossed his mind.

Yuuri’s heart ached for him. Yeah, he had thought about kissing JJ. And he probably would have entertained the idea a little longer if Viktor hadn’t interrupted. But he wouldn’t have actually done it. He loved Viktor and could never betray his trust like that, no matter how petty and impulsive he was feeling in the moment.

He tapped on JJ’s arm, which had previously placed itself back around Yuuri’s waist. JJ got the hint to release Yuuri, who sat up and crawled over to Viktor.

He stopped right in front of Viktor.

“Jealous?” he asked.

Viktor rolled his eyes. So he wasn’t mad, at least, not too much. “No, I was just practicing my yelling.”

“You know, it was really rude of you to interrupt the movie like that.”

“Sorry if it didn’t seem like you were watching it.”

Yuuri smiled. “Trust me, I was.”

Viktor leaned back on the couch’s armrest, opening his arms. “Cuddle with me?”

Yuuri finally dropped the act. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said, laying with Viktor.

“Hallelujah!” Phichit exclaimed. “They’ve remarried!”

Yuuri laughed as the others let out similar sentiments.

Soon enough, everyone settled. They were all able to go back to watching the movie, although they had missed most of it. Yuuri was sure that Phichit had recorded the whole thing and that the video would be posted soon, if it hadn’t been already, but Yuuri found that he didn’t mind.

The movie was fine for the next twenty minutes, but after that, it hit a boring patch that made Yuuri’s eyes glaze over.

“Now that I’m comparing them back to back, I will say that JJ was a better cuddle buddy.”

Before Viktor had the chance to reply, a pillow hit both of them hard.

“Will you just shut up, Katsudon?” Yurio yelled from across the room.

——————————

“You’re not mad, are you?”

The movie had long since finished. Some of the skaters had fallen asleep in the living room, and they were covered with blankets and left alone. The others went back up to their shared bedrooms, and Viktor and Yuuri snuck off to Yuuri’s room.

“I’m not, dorogoy. I was at the time, but I could never stay mad at you.” Viktor played with Yuuri’s hand, brushing his fingers over Yuuri’s ring.

“I didn’t mean to take it that far,” Yuuri admitted. “JJ’s just so hot and I was swept off my feet.”

Viktor sharply looked up at him and glared. Yuuri laughed.

“No, no, I’m kidding. I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist that one.”

“Just like you couldn’t resist JJ, apparently.”

“I’m sorry. Really,” Yuuri said, after he had finished laughing. “I love you. You know I would never  actually be unfaithful to you, right? I want you to tell me if anything I did actually bothered you. I mean, I know that it did, that was kinda the point, but I want you to tell me if any of it is still bothering you  now , past the fun and games.”

“I love you, too. And I’m fine, really. I trust you, solntse. And when it started to cross the line, I stopped you, although I was a bit loud about it. So it’s all good. However, I do have one request.”

“And that is?”

“I need you to say it.” Viktor looked so earnest, looking directly into Yuuri’s eyes, but Yuuri didn’t have a clue as to what he was talking about.

“To say what?”

“That you’re not attracted to JJ,” Viktor clarified.

Yuuri burst out laughing again.

“Hey!” Viktor protested, pouting. “I’m being serious!”

“Fine, fine,” Yuuri conceded, “I’m not attracted to JJ. Is that good enough?”

“Yes,” Viktor said seriously, even nodding for added effect.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“After what you pulled today, you’re not allowed to call me that. It’s hypocritical.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yuuri said, smiling.

Viktor smiled back at him, and Yuuri couldn’t resist. Damn, he had done a lot of not resisting today. Maybe he needed a lesson on self-control.

Either way, self-control wasn’t needed nor wanted in this instance. Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand, then moved forward to kiss him.

This time, his impulses were well-received. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Russian to English  
> Yeblya: fucking  
> Dorogoy: darling  
> Solntse: sun
> 
> Thanks you for reading!!!!
> 
> Maybe I’ll go back and edit this later...


End file.
